Hating 'Till Love
by Jay Blue
Summary: New pilot disides to go out.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hating 'Till Love  
Chapter #1: Sneaky Escape  
I groaned. It's been 5 months since I became a Gundam pilot and I was bored out of my mind. Of course I made friends with most of the pilots fast even though I am a girl. Maybe it's because I'm really good looking, who knows? I would really like to go to a club but Heero wouldn't like that.............. Wait a minute........ I'm a free person I can do what I want screw Heero I'm going to go and have some fun. Plus, I have a friend who's a D.J. at a club. So everything will turn out fine. I only have to call my Becky and tell her I'm coming, fix myself up, and find a way to get out of here. It would be a good idea to tell Heero where I am cause I do like him even if he doesn't like me. I know, I'll take my lab-top and E-mail him when I'm there. I smile. Now all I need now is a plan to get away from here.  
I look at Duo. No, he is nice and all but he's a loud mouth. Quatre? He wouldn't like it. Trowa? If Quatre isn't going he's not. Wufei? Who knows? Guess I'll go alone. I waited until everyone but Heero was asleep (Who knows when that sucker goes to sleep) and I called Becky. "Becky? Hi, it's Jay. I was just wondering, could I come over there? Cause from here it sound's great. It's okay? Cool, be there in an hour. Okay." I hang up and open my closet. Hehehe. Now what should I wear? I eye a spagetti strap dress, dark blue with silver stars and up to the knees. Perfect. I put it on and look in the mirror. It went good with my long blond hair and tan, thin body. Now for the hair. Since my hair is always in a 3 braid ponytail I disided to put my hair into three buns. Then I put on some make-up and paint my nails silver. "Girl, you are one gorgeous creature," I say to myself while I look in the mirror. I take a matching mini back and put my lab top inside. I'm ready. I open my window and climb out side.  
  
To be contiued....  
  
(Gundam ain't mine)  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter #2  
Heero's eyes widened when he read Jay's E-mail. It said:  
Dear Heero,  
I got really bored so here I am at a club. It's really cool and I would like you to come. I left some stylesh boy clothes on your bed. I also got an invitation for you. So if your coming, write back okay? See ya! :)   
Love,  
Jay :) :) :)  
P.S. The party's at 1573 Arce Street. It's called Astro Lounge.  
  
Went into his room and sure enough there was the invitation, and beside it was a shoping bag from the mall. Heero took out a pair of baggy camofouge pants, a green tee and new black leather Reebok shoes. He scowled at the clothing. Who does she think she is? Heero thinks to himself still scowling at the clothing. His eyes sofened. Well she did go through the hassle to get me this invitation. He made a half smile. And she was smart enough to get out, than E-mail me. I guess I'll go.   
He tried on his clothes and saw that the tags were off and there was a special hidden compartment in his right shoe for his gun. How did she know I was right handed? In the other shoe was a compartment for a knife. How thoughtfull. Heero thought to himself. His moss green hair when good with the outfit. I don't look as bad as I thought. Heero grabed his invitation, got into his Land Rover and drove to the club.  
  
(Gundam ain't mine, but the girl is me..... sorta ^_^; )  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter #3: Defeat You  
I sighed. I did it. All I have to do is wait. *Beeeeep-Beeeeep* screamed my lab-top (lame isn't it, sorry about that ^_^; ) I quickly opened it and saw those two wonderful words flash on to the screen. It's strange how some simple little shapes can affect a girl's heart. Those two magical words were simple, nothing literally glamorous about them, but boy did my heart feel as if it was going to explode. Mission accepted. (That is his way of saying yes.)  
I suppress a smile. Then closed and kissed my lab-top. "Becky, is it alright if I sing a little something in about,.......hmmmm, five minutes?" I asked to my dear friend. She nodded and asked, "Which song?" "Defeat You," I answered plainly. Her eyes widened, ^_^; "Are you sure, we've never done this song public before!" "I'm positive, we're ready." "Okay I'm going to go and get Race and Mugs," she said while walking away into the crowd. "I guess I'll get Vinny and we'll set the stage up," I say to myself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero walks in with no problem. Then suddenly the trance music stops. The D.J.'s voice comes out of the speakers, "I have an announcement to make," boomed the voice, "It just so happens that we have a famous group here with us, and they like are club so much, that they feel like doing a performance right here and now. All you people give a hand out to the Star Gaiseres!" At the mentioning of the name the crowd went wild. Heero had heard the name before from Duo (a.k.a. radio expert), but never saw the group in a picture of them before. When the curtain lifted, he saw Jay up front, with a microphone.   
She was so beautiful to him, even if she still had her sun glasses on her face. She then spoke out, "Hey all you party people, have'n fun?" A loud chorus of agreement was heard all around him. "Well, do you want to hear somethe'n knew? Thought so." Then the four instruments started and then Jay started to sing:  
Born is a human with a kung-fu spine;  
Equipped with a detector of what's on your mind.  
You jive, you bob, you weave;  
And when you're down, you've got something up your sleeve,  
And you've got it good, as bad as it gets;  
You make your own incisions that come with regrets.............  
She sang on and on with her beautiful voice, and he was getting more and more entranced with her lips as she sang. He had no idea why, though.   
He did notice that the group was made up of 5 girls including Jay. The girl at the keyboard had very short violet hair with two large bangs. She also had violet eyes.   
The one at the drum set had medium hair in length and green eyes. Her hair was brown with white bangs.  
There were two with electric guitars. The first had red hair that was short but not too short. She had baby blue eyes. The second had blue hair was also medium in length. That girl had ruby red eyes.  
They all seemed the same age as Jay, and were really good at their part of the song.  
As soon as the song stopped and they all bowed, the trance music started again. Jay and the group disappeared from sight.  
  
  
  
Jay: Like? I dedicate this one to ami whoever she is, since she asked for it. Plus she was polite about it.   
Elsa: Yeah! Go ami! Go ami!*Gets pompoms out of nowhere and starts doing a little cheerleader thing*  
Jay: -_-* You found out that I like the ideas of Washu dolls, didn't you.  
Elsa: *Eyes grow big with tears* Please don't send me away.  
Jay: *Sigh*  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hating 'Till Love   
Chapter #4   
~Love Found~   
~What's wrong with you Heero?~ thought Heero, very angry with himself, ~You hate her. She's loud, stubborn, tricky, strong willed, can pilot Wing better than you, she can live through almost anything, can beat the heck out of anyone including you, the only one who made you truly laugh............ she the most beautiful thing you ever saw...... SHIT! I-I-I think I'm in love with her!~ Heero walked out ~I don't know how she did it... And to ME, yes ME, the boy who was supposed to be the "Perfect Soldier"~ Heero sighed and sat down on the seat of his Land Rover and looked up at the stars. ~Wufei would call me weak falling for someone who could do some things better than me~ He made out a small grin ~And a ton things better than he would ever do.~  
Then he saw a small silhouette coming toward him and it opened the Land Rover door and sat in. Then it looked up with him. "They're beautiful, aren't they," asked the figure. She looked so unreal with the moonlight reflecting off her face. "What," asked Heero trying to keep a metronome voice, ~God she's beautiful. If only she knew~ Then the girl smiled, "The stars silly." Then a shooting star flashed across the sky, "Quick, make a wish and it'll come true!" she said. ~I wish she loved me~ he wished to himself.  
~~~At the same time~~~  
~I wish he loved me~ wished Jay with all of her heart.  
~~~~~~  
Soon they came back to reality and sighed. Then Jay got the courage to speak, "They've got a lovely park about a mile of here.." "I hate you." Said Heero with the same cold voice, "I hate you so much that........" he stopped and looked at her. She was looking out the window. He reached out and grabbed her chin and brought her face to his. Jay saw not the cruel cobalt eyes that she was so used to seeing, but soft and loving, "That I love you," he whispered. "Oh Heero, I love you too," and then he kissed her softly, "Let's go in, I haven't got the chance to dance with you." "Is that date," smirked Jay. Heero just smiled and got out of the car. Then he opened Jay's side of the car, helped her out and they went into the club. That was the day that Heero Yuy's heart was touched by the person he thought he hated.  
THE END  
  
Jay: This is for a really great person (It's for you Tiger ^_-) who only asked.  
Elsa: And all the people who took to the time to read our fan fiction.  
Both: Thank you, dear fans.  



End file.
